Empire Of The Nagas
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (Continue from Apprentices Of Secret Scientists.)The truth had figure out,the secret project robots of Robecca's father is revealed but what's happened to him after he's missed in the catacombs and Robecca,the ghoulfriends and the Secret Scientists will find him?
1. Project Huntron

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 1 Project Huntron

At Robecca's former house...

"It must have some clues at here."Said Robecca

"Come on Robecca I known that he is a.. a cyborge or android thing whatever. But he's missed one century now."Said Frankie

"No I don't believe that!"Said Robecca

"So... what now?"Asked Jackson

"Go to my dad's lab."Said Robecca and she's go to the lab of her dad and open it.

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"Bigger than my dad's lab!"Said Frankie

"Remind me what're we doing here Robecca?"Asked Jackson

"Find the clues about my dad!"Said Robecca and Jackson accident find the blueprints of 4 robots that not look like Robecca anymore.

"Hey ghouls look!"Said Jackson and he's show them the blueprint.

"What's that?"Asked Frankie

"UHHHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Project Huntron. What is Project Huntron?"Asked Robecca

"These robots are have many look!"Said Frankie

"The humanoid from,spider from,squid from and wolf from."Said Jackson

"I don't know but we're gonna figure it out!"Said Frankie

"UHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia and she's point to video tape on the table.

"A video tape?"Asked Robecca and she's grab it and go back to school with her friends.

At Monster High...

"You found the blueprints of 4 robots and the video tape?"Asked Clawdeen

"Come ghouls let's watch the video."Said Cleo and Robecca open the television.

"Robecca my daughter if you see this video that's mean I have go to hide in the catacombs now and I had many thing to tell. I lie you

I created you to conquest and spy on the monsters but after I see that they're not bad like what many humans said I decided to-to

stop it I stop a secret project called Project Huntron. The Huntrons are the monster-hunting robots that I designed from you

to destroy every monsters but I knew it's bad to do that so... I runaway hide in the catacombs with shame... forever and

if you gonna hate me about this. Yes you can I don't want you to forgive me just want you to understand goodbye

and I love you my daughter."Said Hexiciah (Robecca's dad.)

The video is close.

"DAD!"Shouted Robecca

"So what now?"Asked Lagoona

"Are you gonna hate him?"Asked Draculaura

"And... Are you gonna let him live with shame?"Asked Abbey

"NO!he's my dad and I won't let him live like that!Frankie called the Secret Scientists. We have a big mission to do!"Said Robecca 


	2. Nagas Rule This Catacombs!

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 2 Nagas Rule This Catacombs!

"Now let's go ghouls!"Said Robecca

"Are you sure about this Robecca?"Asked Zak

"No anything can stop me!"Said Robecca and she's walk into the catacombs with the other.

"This gonna be the worst day of my life!"Said Heath

they're walk pass the many places of the catacombs and then they had go into the the oath that din't undiscover.

"What is this place?"Asked Frankie

"I don't know but I really don't like it!"Said Draculaura

"BRRASHHAAA!"Said Fiskerton

"SSSSSSSSS!"

"Are you hear that?"Asked Abbey

"Yes of course it's freak me out!"Said Draculaura and she's run to hug Clawd.

"It's sound like snake!"Said Clawdeen

"SSSSSSSSS!"

"Not only one snake!"Said Lagoona

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Deuce

"Deuce what's happened!?"Asked Cleo

"GET OUT!GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"Shouted Deuce

"Deuce what's wrong?"Asked Clawd

"Wait!snakes,catacombs and something talking with snakes of Deuce that must be-"Said Zak

"Looking for us!?"Asked Naga Kanya and he and the two Indian Nagas show up.

"NAGAS!"Said Zak

"Nagas!?the real... living... Nagas!?"Asked Frankie

"Of course green girl!"Said Naga Kanya

"What did you want!?"Asked Cleo with angry voice.

"Get out from our Empire!and don't come back of tell anyone about us. We don't want anyone known about us!"Said Naga Kanya

"Hey!the catacombs is not your staff it's-"Said Robecca

"Actully Robecca it is. The Nagas run the underworld and catacombs is the underworld."Said Zak

"Are you see the man or cyborge name Hexiciah Steam?"Asked Draculaura

"Oh yes we see him many years ago."Said Naga Kanya

"And...?"Asked Abbey

"We enslave him!AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Naga Kanya

"WHAT!?how dare you!?"Asked Robecca

"Sorry copper girl gotta go!"Said Naga Kanya and the two Indian Nagas shoot laser from thier tridents on ceiling

and it's fall down and block the way between them and the ghouls.

"Remember!we Nagas rule the every catacombs in the world!"Said Naga Kanya and he's go back to the city with two Indian Nagas.

"AHHHHH!if I have those snakes in my hands I will crush thier bones!"Said Robecca

"We're gonna follow them!"Said Jackson

"How?"Asked Lagoona

"This is the undiscover part of the catacombs."Said Abbey

"UHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Pick a rock out of our way good idea Ghoulia now I'm gonna sit at here and you all go to pick those rocks up."Said Cleo

"Again that Cleo is never help!"Said Clawdeen and she's go to help the other pick the rocks up.

At Shere City...

"Yes my queen they're found us now!"Said Naga Kanya

"I will go to meet you by myself!but you must keep them away from the Huntrons Factory!

and make sure that scientist will not getaway go and guard him!"Said Rani Nagi

"Yes sir my queen!"Said Naga Kanya 


	3. The Guardian

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 3 The Guardian

"We must follow them!"Said Robecca

"Robecca are you crazy!?"Asked Heath

"Those snakes will... you know."Said Frankie

"I don't want to be snake food!"Said Cleo

"Me nethier."Said Abbey

"HEY!"Said Deuce

"Sorry Deuce!"Said Cleo and Abbey

"I don't give up!those snakes kidnapped my dad and they're gonna paid for this!"Said Robecca

"But-"Said Calwdeen

"No but!now can anyone else gonna help me move these rocks out of my way?"Asked Robecca

"Okay."Said Clawdeen and Draculaura

Later after clear the rocks...

"Where are we now?"Asked Clawd

"I don't know!"Said Clawdeen

"This place is more creepy!"Said Lagoona

"More hideous!"Said Abbey

"And more stinky!"Said Cleo

"WOW!check it out!"Said Deuce and he's see the skeletons of many race of cryptids that killed by the Nagas.

"What is this place?"Asked Jackson

"BAASHARAATA."Said Fiskerton

"Or the colony of the Nagas."Said Zak

"UHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"Possibly it is Ghoulia but I didn't sure."Said Zak

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Frankie

"Frankie what's wrong?"Asked Draculaura

"LOOK!"Said Frankie and she's point to the giant statue that have twenty arms and ten face.

"The Ravana!"Said Zak

"Okay what is that again?"Asked Deuce

"Statue of Ravana the Great King of Giants of Sri Lanka island."Said Zak

"Don't be scare Heath it's just a statue."Said Clawd

"So... you all are not lesson to our warning you gonna be DIED!"Said Cambodian Naga and he's show himself

and shoot laser from his trident to the chest of Ravana's statue and activate it.

"See ya in the next life!AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Cambodian Naga and he's go back into the darkness and he's come out and gone.

"ROARRR!"

"That giant is not look friendly!"Said Heath

"ROARRR!"

"RUN!"Said Jackson

The Ravana's statue is shoot laser out from it eyes and run after them.

"LASER!IT CAN SHOOT LASER!?"Asked Cleo

"HEY!it's Naga Tech or Black Magic!"Said Zak

"Whatever it's thier tech or magic how to stop it!?"Asked Heath

"Wait!yes!"Said Zak and he's put the Cortex Disruptor out and shoot it face and right part of it.

"ROARRR!"

"What was that!?"Asked Lagoona

"How did you get that Cortex Disruptor?"Asked Frankie

"I'm steal it from dad."Said Zak

"A Cortex Disruptor?"Asked Draculaura

"Designed by my dad and mom he's use it to fight againts the cryptids that are... angry epic monsters."Said Zak

"What are you waiting for!?shoot it!"Said Heath

"ROARRR!"

"I can't do this alone one Cortex Disruptor is not enough!"Said Zak

"What about upgrade it?"Asked Robecca

"How?"Asked Frankie

"Frankie use your electric shock me when I hold the Cortex Disruptor it will make it have ultimate power and

I think that must be enough to take that thing down!"Said Robecca

"O... kay."Said Frankie

"Now hand over the Cortex Disruptor to me."Said Robecca and Zak give it to her and lock target to chest of Ravana's statue.

"Okay Frankie... NOW!"Said Robecca and she's shoot electric to Robecca and make the Cortex Disruptor power is full and

Robecca shoot laser poke the chest of Ravana's statue and destroy it.

"WOO-HOO!"Said Everyone

"You did it Robecca!"Said Frankie and she's hug her.

"You're so amazing!"Said Heath

At the Throneroom in the Shere City Rani Nagi had watch Zak and the ghouls defeat the giant guardian

who protect thier colony from the other cryptids pass from the hologram that created by the kidnapped scientist.

"GRRR!they're gonna paid for try to reveal the secret of the Nagas!"Said Rani Nagi 


	4. Shere City The Colony Of The Nagas

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 4 Shere City The Colony Of The Nagas

"So where are we now?"Asked Frankie

"I don't know but I'm really don't like this place!"Said Abbey

"Wait!the Nagas!"Said Zak and he's lead everyone to hide behind the rock."Said Zak

"Those kids still out there somewhere we're gonna find them before they will reveal our secret colony!"Said Indian Naga

"Especially who is the former Kur."Said Naga Lao

They two are go pass without curious that Zak,Fiskerton and the ghouls are behind the rock.

"PHEW!"Said Draculaura

"That was close!"Said Clawdeen

"Did you hear that!?"Asked Zak

"They have thier secret colony in the catacombs!"Said Deuce

"My dad must be at their colony!"Said Robecca

"But we didn't know where the colony of those snakes is!"Said Cleo

"Clawd,Clawdeen smell after them."Said Robecca

"Smell after the snakes!?"Asked Clawd

"Oh come on Clawd for Robecca please!?"Asked Draculaura

"Alright let's do this!"Said Clawdeen and she and Clawd smell the after the Nagas and lead them to the Shere City.

"WOW!"Said Jackson

"Did you see like what I see?"Asked Heath

"The city of the Nagas!"Said Frankie

They're see the many giant statues of the many species of the Nagas,the houses and the pools.

"This is the biggest city that made by rock that I ever seen!"Said Draculaura

"ROARRR!"

"What's that noise!?"Asked Clawdeen and she's see the Dragon and Scargoyles in the place called Naga Arena 281 fight with the Naga Warriors.

"WOW!"Said Frankie

"It's the arena to fight the with the Dragons and the Scargoyles."Said Lagoona

"Wait!what's that!?"Asked Robecca and she's point to the black smoke that float out behind from Rani Nagi's palace.

"Why this place have black smoke?"Asked Jackson

"I don't know but my dad must be there!"Said Robecca

"Why are you sure?"Asked Lagoona

"I feel that must be the place!"Said Robecca 


	5. Huntron Factory

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 5 Huntron Factory

In the Badlands behind Rani Nagi's palace...

"RUN!"Said Frankie

"SSSSSSSSS!"

"Follow them!"Said Indian Naga

Three Nagas Lao shoot fire from it mouth to Zak and the ghouls.

"Don't let them go to the factory!"Said Rani Nagi

"Deuce!do something!"Said Cleo

"Like what!?"Asked Deuce

"Your eyes!"Said Draculaura

"She's mean use your eyes turn the Nagas to be stones!"Said Clawd

"OH!"Said Deuce and he's open his glasses and turn the Nagas Lao to be the stones.

"NOOOO!"Said Nagas Lao

"GGGGRRRRRRAAAAA!"Yell out Rani Nagi

"I think they stop follow us now!"Said Clawdeen

"YAY!"Said Fiskerton

"PHEW!"Said Heath

"And now we're at the place!"Said Robecca and she's put Ghoulia down.

"UHHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"No problem Ghoulia."Said Robecca

"So..."Said Lagoona

"What's next?"Asked Abbey

"Go inside this place!"Said Robecca and she's open the door and they all can't believe what did they see.

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"The robot factory!"Said Zak

"The Huntrons!"Said Frankie

"Not just one from!"Said Jackson

"This place have every from them!"Said Frankie

"Why did the Nagas want to created the monsters-hunting robots?"Asked Draculaura

"I think they're need to use it to wipe out every humans."Said Heath

"We can ask them later. Now I need to find my dad!"Said Robecca and she's walk to the control room.

"It's lock!"Said Robecca

"It 's use the radioactive scanner to open and it's aloud only the Nagas."Said Frankie

"Deuce your snakes."Said Cleo

"Okay let's me open it!"Said Deuce and the snakes on his head use their heads to touch the scanner and activate the door to open.

"Now it's open."Said Deuce and Robecca walk inside the room.

"What di you want now snakes!?A"sked Hexciah

"DAD!?"Asked Robecca

"WHAT!?Robecca is that you!?"Asked Hexiciah

"DAD!"Shouted Robecca and she's go to hug her father.

"Dad I'm missed you!"Said Robecca

"I'm missed you too my daughter!"Said Hexiciah

Meanwhile outside the factory...

"They're inside now!"Said Cambodian Naga

"I'm told you to guard the factory!"Said Rani Nagi

"But you said you need everyone to capture the intruders that's including me!"Said Naga Kanya

"AHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Rani Nagi

At the Control Room...

"So the Nagas capture you and lock you in this factory!?"Asked Robecca

"Yes when I'm come to hide in the catacombs the Nagas found me and forced me to created them the Huntrons!"Said Hexiciah

"But their race are so intelligent why should they don't created the robots by themselves?"Asked Zak

"Because they're want to sure that because the humans who make the disaster not them."Said Hexiciah

"So the cryptids can blame you!"Said Zak

"But what're they gonna do?"Asked Frankie

"They're plan to use the Huntrons attack every capital cities of the world.

And they will go out and stop them and make themselves be as heroes like 3000 years ago."Said Hexiciah

"Like in the time that ruled by Kur!?"Asked Zak

"Yes and as you known 3000 years ago Kur is the King of cryptids he had created the Cryptid Empire.

His empire had ruled the world for 20 years but untill the man name Gilgamesh had led his army to stop him.

They're win and everyone thought the Nagas had been extinct with Kur untill I meet them."Said Hexiciah

"OH!I remember now!"Said Cleo

"Remember what!?"Asked Deuce

"I see everything!I known what's happened!but that hypnotized wiped out my memories more than 3000 years!"Said Cleo

"Spit it out first Cleo!"Said Draculaura

"Okay when I was... oh that kind of shame!me,Nefara and my dad once are... are... are..."Said Cleo

"Are what?"Asked Clawdeen

"Servants of Kur!"Said Cleo

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Everyone

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"Said Cleo

"Sorry sweetie!"Said Deuce

"Yeah!but you're servant of Kur!?AHHHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Clawdeen

"Clawdeen!"Said Clawd

"Sorry!"Said Clawdeen

"So what did you seen?"Asked Frankie

"I seen-"Said Cleo

"DEAD!"Shouted Rani Nagi

"WHAT!?"Asked Everyone

"You gonna paid for revealed our secret with your life!"Said Rani Nagi

"ABBEY!"Shouted Robecca and Abbey shoot freeze ray to freeze Rani Nagi and her henchmen.

"Now let's get out of here!"Said Zak

"No untill we destroy the robot factory!"Said Zak

"How?"Asked Deuce

"The power core!destroy it and the factory will be stop!"Said Zak

"I known where it is follow me."Said Hexiciah and he's lead them to the power core room and open it.

"That!"Said Hexiciah and he's point to the Helix Crystal of Cherufe that is the power core of the factory.

"The Helix Crystal of Cherufe!"Said Zak and he's go to grab it out and stop factory.

"You did it!"Said Frankie

"Now let's get out of here!"Said Robecca and she's go beck to Monster High with the others including her dad.

Later at Monster High...

"So Robecca you see the video now right?"Asked Hexiciah

"Yes dad and I forgive you."Said Robecca and she's hug him.

"OH!thank you Robecca!thank you!"Said Hexiciah and she's hug her back.

At Huntron Factory...

"AHHHH!they're steal our Helix Crystal!"Said Rani Nagi

"Don't worry my queen this is for you!"Said Naga Kanya and he's give her the another Helix Crystal.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Rani Nagi

At Scaris...

"BOOM!"

"Robots invasion!"Shouted The Werecat

"Destroy the monsters and the work of monsters."Said Humanoid Huntron

At Fangkok (Bangkok)...

"Destroy the monsters and the work of monsters."Said Spider Huntron

"Target the Garuda."Said Wolf Huntron and it's shoot laser to the Garuda.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed The Garuda

At Crete Island...

"Destroy the monsters and work of monsters."Said Squid Huntron

"Target the Werewolf."Said Giant Squid Huntron and it's fly out from the water,open it head and

shoot missiles out to destroy the monsters in the city.

At Monster High...

"GHOULS!"Shouted Rochelle

"What's happened Rochelle?"Asked Lagoona

"From Garrott he's send me this!"Said Rochelle and she's show the picture that Scaris was attacked by the Huntrons.

"HUNTRONS!"Shouted Deuce

"But we shut down the factory!"Said Heath

"Uh-oh!don't tell me that they're have another powe core."Said Abbey

"OH!crud!"Said Zak and he's contact to his mom.

"Mom we need to go now and Scaris was get attacked by the robots."Said Zak

"Not just Scaris Zak every capital cities in the world was get attecked by the robots!"Said Drew

"Oh great!"Said Zak and he's fall unconcious for a moment and wake up.

"BAASHAATANARAA."Said Fiskerton

"Okay Fisk goodbye girls see ya!"Said Zak and he's run with Fiskerton to the ship.

"Now just hope that they're safe."Said Frankie

"I think... they will be safe."Said Cleo

"Yeah!no anything can't hurt them!"Said Clawdeen

"So who want to eat pizza?"Asked Draculaura

"ME!"Said Everyone 


End file.
